Super Shenron
|Race = Eternal Dragon |Date of birth = Year 41 |Date of death = |FamConnect = Zalama (creator) Porunga (Namekian Variation) Shenron (Earth Variation) Ultimate Shenron (Black Star variation) }} Super Shenron (超神龍; Sūpā Shenron) is the magical and gigantic dragon who comes forth when the Super Dragon Balls are gathered. Appearance Super Shenron appears as a giant golden dragon with bright crimson eyes and large wings. He is incomprehensibly large in size, shown to be many times more colossal than the multiple amount of galaxies between Universes 6 and 7; this makes him without question the largest Dragon in the entire Dragon Ball Franchise (as well as the biggest creature). According to Beerus, the form they delivered the wish to was the core of his presence, or rather like the nucleus, rather than having to deliver it to his true-sized form. Biography Background Super Shenron is the Dragon of the Gods (神の龍, Kami no ryuu). He was made when the Dragon God, Zalama, formed the Super Dragon Balls. To summon the Super Shenron, one must say the phrase, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" in the language of the gods. The wisher must also state their wish in the language of the gods for Super Shenron to grant it. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Super Shenron is summoned by Whis in the language of the gods. Super Shenron wakes up from his slumber and breaks through his barrier. After he breaks through his barrier, he stretches throughout space and gets bigger than multiple galaxies. After Super Shenron concludes, he sends Whis and the others in the cube in his body to get to his core to be able to ask for a wish. Super Shenron only speaks in the language of the gods and he commands for a wish to grant. By the order of Beerus, Whis wishes for Universe 6's Earth to be restored and the humans along with it. However, when Bulma asked Beerus what he wished for, Beerus casually answered that he asked for a more comfortable bed, avoiding getting into the topic of his relation to Champa. "Future" Trunks Saga In original unaltered timeline, Super Shenron was summoned by Zamasu and granted his wish to switch bodies with Goku. After arriving in Future Trunks' timeline, Goku Black met his counterpart Future Zamasu and they summoned Super Shenron to grant Future Zamasu's wish for immortality. He was summoned again by the duo after they traveled another year into the future and granted their wish for the Super Dragon Balls to destroy themselves, killing himself in the process. In the current timeline, Super Shenron appeared as an illusion, summoned by Fortuneteller Baba, to ensnare Goku and his Flying Nimbus. Goku cannot use his energy to destroy the illusion because he could also destroy the Nimbus cloud. Krillin then attacked the dragon, and Goku got free. Goku and Krillin destroyed the illusion with a combined Kamehameha Wave. Power Super Shenron has no limits to what he can do, like Ultimate Shenron, but unlike him, Super Shenron's Dragon Balls do not destroy the respective universe they are located, thus, making them safe to use, although they are more difficult to find. Beerus noted that he could have wished the dragon to destroy the universe if he wanted to - but Super Shenron grants only one wish per summon, like regular Shenron before his upgrades, and Ultimate Shenron. As shown in Future Trunks' timeline, Super Shenron's ability to grant any wish is dangerous even to his own existence as he is capable of granting a wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. While his abilities as a combatant are unknown, Super Shenron was able to effortlessly gulp down planets in a single bite due to his galactic size. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Wishes granted ''Dragon Ball Super'' ;Universe 6 Saga *Asked by Whis in space **Beerus tells Whis to wish for Universe 6's Earth to be restored and the humans along with it. ;"Future" Trunks Saga *Zamasu in his original unaltered timeline wished to switch bodies with Goku in an act to steal his body. *Future Zamasu wished for immortality for a long term plan to destroy all mortals. *Future Zamasu wished to destroy the Super Dragon Balls in his timeline. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola Trivia *Super Shenron is the second Eternal Dragon in the series who can only grant wishes spoken in a foreign language, Porunga being the first. **Super Shenron is so far the only Eternal Dragon who will only speak in a different language. Gallery ca:Súper Shenron pt-br:Super Shenlong es:Super Shen Long Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities